


Overprotective

by AlexaRosa



Category: elDLIVE (Manga)
Genre: Bonding, Chuuta is exasperated but appreciating this, Laine is overprotective of Chuuta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaRosa/pseuds/AlexaRosa
Summary: But for Laine there is something to Kokonose Chuuta that makes him to take extra care and be more protective of the boy.Or a series of events that make Chief Laine overprotective of their new recruit.





	Overprotective

**Author's Note:**

> Is the elDLIVE fandom death? There is a long time from the last fic.  
> And a long time ago I was talking to officer_rue about writing a fanfic with an overprotective Chief Laine and exasperated Chuuta so here it is.  
> I want to apologize for any mistakes you may find (English is not my first language) and if the characters seem too OOC.  
> Hope you like it!

If asked neither of them could exactly tell when it all began, it just is there.

The Chief of the Solar System District Station of elDLIVE, Laine Brick, was always a little protective of his comrades, he always tried to take care of them, to be to them more than a boss, to be a friend and they took care and consider each other family, after all theirs, or at least the ones that still had one, was far away.

But for Laine there is something to Kokonose Chuuta that makes him to take extra care and be more protective of the boy.

Chuuta in other hand didn't want to be part of elDLIVE in beginning but now he is really grateful to Chief Laine for recruiting him. In the members of Janruno'R he had found a family, something he had always wanted. Don't get him wrong, he loves his aunt Mimi, she had taken care of him from when he was a baby and she is like a mother to him, but he had wanted a father and a bigger family. Even so he never said anything because he didn't want to sound ungrateful and to hurt his aunt with his selfishness. But this selfish wish of his had come true thanks to Chief Laine, who unlike the others, especially Sonokata-san, didn't gave up on him and trusted him. He had done so many errors and he, unlike the others, is very patient with him, even in situations who normally people would snap. Probably that's why he comes to see Chief Laine like a father, to greatly admire and look up to. And so he decided to do anything to protect them to make sure that he will never lose any member of his family.

And this is one of the main reasons why Chief Laine is worried of Chuuta, because the boy puts the life of others before his.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you thing? Do you like it? Please tell me!  
> And feel free to tell me if you find any errors!


End file.
